


bigfoot is real, i sucked his dick

by nastyboy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Other, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyboy/pseuds/nastyboy
Summary: Robert’s had about five more than a few too many drinks, and he’s four fingers deep in himself when he decides to fuck it.Literally.





	bigfoot is real, i sucked his dick

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Poor Life Choices tag talking about me or Robert? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd

Robert’s had about five more than a few too many drinks and he’s four fingers deep in himself when he decides to fuck it.

Literally.

He’s finally encountered a cryptid, and clearly the next viable option is to fuck the thing. His decision has nothing to do with the hand that’s still stroking roughly over his dick. He thinks of the depraved things he’s done with past partners, and finds himself increasingly less worried about whether or not it’s morally sound to fuck a cryptid. He can picture it so clearly, too. He turns over, reaching into the drawer of his side table, and digging through the contents until he finds what he’s looking for. It’s the only purchase he has that makes him feel intensely regret and feel thoroughly blessed by everything at the same time. 

The dildo is thick and heavy in his hand, and the neon color makes him feel like squinting when he lifts it in front of his face. He stares at it, gripping it slightly tighter when pleasure shivers through him at the thought of what it feels like inside him, then tossing it onto the pile of covers next to him carelessly. He reaches back into the drawer for lube because he knows that his own wetness won’t smooth the way enough. The bottle slips from his hand once before he can actually grip it enough to toss it onto the bed as well. He somehow removes his hand from his dick long enough to uncap the lube and squirt a generous dollop into his hand to thoroughly lather his nethers. He slides his hand over his dick, rubbing circles around it before delving down to fuck into himself with four fingers again. His free hand falls over his eyes, and his hips tilt down into his hand so he can just barely brush his fingers against the perfect spot.

Robert lifts one leg up as far as he can, using the other to keep his hips tilted into his hand so he can slide his fingers just a little harder inside himself. The angle is amazing, and he wheezes out a gasp as his orgasm starts building low in his pelvis, but then his back twitches in pain. He removes his fingers, slowly lowering his leg as well. He pants into the air for a second before remembering the dildo he had grabbed. 

It’s a short tussle with his blankets before he can get a hold on the dildo and the lube, but once he has them he wastes no time. He hefts himself onto his knees, kicking the covers entirely off the bed as he goes. He slicks the dildo liberally with another squeeze of lube before kneeling up to position himself over it. With one hand on the base of the dildo and the other bunched in the sheets in front of him, he slowly lower himself down, cursing as the fat head stretches him open so, so wide before he can fully sink down onto the shaft. A rough moan escapes as the ridges along the dildo press against each and every sensitive spot inside of him. He stills for a moment, letting his head tip back so he can just grind his hips down the feel the ridges and the thickness inside him.

Robert starts fucking himself as soon as he gets his breath back, lifting half way off to feel the stretch then fucking back down. His hips roil in a circle, forward and back so the head presses firmly into the wall of his vagina. He lets himself get lost in the thickness, and he can feel his arousal dripping down onto the base of the dildo as he imagines. A monster big enough to envelope him entirely as it fucks into him. A monster that’s fluffy and soft and wonderful to fall asleep on after he’s fucked out. A monster that doesn’t care how fragile he is. A monster that draws blood and pain with teeth and claws and doesn’t stop until he’s shaking. 

Robert can’t stop himself as he keens into the air, and only lifts himself high enough so he can hump down onto the dildo in fast, hard motions that have his pleasure building low in his pelvis. His breaths comes shorter and shorter until he finally loses himself with the feeling of a hand on the back of his neck forcing him down against cold concrete as he’s fucked from behind. He cums hard, hunching over and panting out choked sounds into the bed sheets as he squirts over his forearm and the bedsheet.

His hips are still grinding weakly onto the dildo when he comes back into himself, and he groans, pulling off and tossing the dildo towards his laundry basket. He falls onto his back against his pillows, wiping his soaked arm onto an extra pillow, and fishing the covers off the floor before curling up under them. 

>>>

It’s nearly a week later on a saturday that Robert actually does it. He’s in the bathroom, stark naked after having fucked himself for the third time that day, washing his Axel dildo. He glances into the mirror, and finds himself wishing that there were blood and teeth marks and bruises where something had treated him too roughly on his reflection. 

Robert takes his time, works himself up to the brink of another orgasm then stops himself with more willpower than he puts into anything else. He gets up and puts on some soft undies and some jeans, idly buttoning them as he makes his way downstairs, shirt and keys in hand. He stops at the doorway to finish dressing then hurries himself out the door. If he takes a moment to stop and think he’s gonna chicken out and fuck if he’s gonna let that happen.

The music in his truck is up as loud as it will go when he starts it, and he leaves it there, heading to a secluded lake that he had found month ago in the woods past the cemetery. 

It’s dark when he gets there, though he knows that past the tree line the sun is still setting over Maple Bay. He parks his truck as near to the water’s edge as he dares, hopping out and puttering about for a moment. He kicks his boots into the dirt as his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Looking out over the lake, he thinks back to his last encounter with the thing. What had he done to involuntarily draw it out?

He fidgets around as he thinks, kicking rocks and pulling leaves off low hanging branches and dusting up dirt. One of the rocks he kicks rolls into the water, causing tiny waves to ripple out from the edge. Oh! He has been skipping rocks when the monster showed up. Robert quickly collects miscellaneous rocks lying around his truck, piling them on top of the hood before levering himself up there. He just straight up tosses a rock as far as he can first, watching it sploosh into the lake, then readying a second rock to toss. He doesn’t get the chance to through it, though.

Two giant hands smack wetly onto the hood of his truck, nails clicking and scratching against the metal, and Robert jumps his heart rate ratcheting way up. He scrambles back so he’s pressed against the windshield of his truck while the thing easily hefts it’s giant agile body onto the hood of the truck. It looks like this hulking black mass, gently swaying back and forth, but after a moment Robert’s brain makes out its individual limbs and its torso and its head. He takes a deep, even breath, looking this thing in its eyes, or at least its face as he ever so slowly opens his legs. The creature watches his movement, head swaying idly, then does the same. Robert is taken aback by the several twitching, glowing shafts that are revealed at the join of its thighs, but excitement also floods through him.

The creature flows forward suddenly, towering over him and sliding into the empty space between his legs. It is crouched on it’s hind legs as it leans further into his space. Robert holds his breath, feeling his dick throb as the monster nudges its head into his shoulder. He gasps when the thing grabs his legs, pulling them around its waist and into the grasp of two much smaller hands that keep them there. He slides down the window as his hips are hitched up so when the monster shuffles forward its crotch is pressed to his. He moans as he feels the shafts press insistently against his jeans, the rough pressure feels wonderful on his dick. He’s surprised when the thing drops his legs, but doesn’t move as it starts to rip into his jeans until there’s only minimal shreds left. His dick and vagina feel cool as a breeze drifts by, and he suddenly feels almost embarrassed with how wet he is. 

His embarrassment disappears when the creature shuffles forward against him, so that it’s cocks are rubbing and slipping against him, leaving glowing fluids smeared everywhere. He gasps at the incredibly cold feeling of the creatures shafts. They slide against him, feeling lovely and odd and erratic until Robert reaches down to wrangle one of them enough to glide into him all at once. It’s smooth and slick and marvelous as it fills him up. There’s some strange resistance between his walls and the shaft and it feels too good, like so much goodness that he want to pull away and push for more at the same time. With that thought comes another of the shafts sliding in next to the first as the monster pulls back to thrust in again. Robert feels full to bursting, and he shivers as his orgasm washes over him out of nowhere, making him clench around the monster’s cocks. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” His insides continue to flutter as the thing starts humping against him in effectually while he comes back down into an afterglow cushioned by burgeoning arousal. Robert huffs out a breath to blow away the hair hanging over his forehead, and lifts his hands to press against the window behind him. He pushes away from the window while using his legs to hike himself into a better position so they can work up a proper rhythm that works to thrust the monsters dicks properly into him. The monster starts not quite growling, but almost humming as the same ridiculously fluorescent liquid that is smeared thickly over Roberts thighs and into his pubes drips from a thin slit in its face. 

The thing humps furiously against him, and Robert can feel his second climax building to a crest. Just when he’s prepared to let himself fall into it, the creature stops completely. Robert wants to yell in frustration, but he doesn’t. He keeps quiet, and simply turns his head to watch the creature’s face where it’s hovering above and beside his own. It gives him no clue into when the creature has stopped, but he waits patiently, hoping that he doesn’t end up dead from this. 

All of a sudden, the creature pulls completely back, slipping off of Robert and his truck and back into the water. Robert leans up into a sitting position, carefully scooting forward on the hood of the truck, He panics when a hand snaps up to grab his ankle, yanking him down into the chilling water with a splash. Robert holds what little breath he was able to grab as the thing starts tugging him through the water by his legs. He thinks idly that this will be his death, that his body will be found naked floating in the lake in the morning if the creature doesn’t end up eating him. 

Then his body is breaching the surface and he finds himself laying on sand, with his lower half still submerged. The monster is looming over him again for a moment, before giant hands grip his sides and flip him over. His knees create divots in the sand where they land, then the monster wraps another arm around him to lift him, and the things tail slides in under him. It feels thick with muscle, but it feels like a floating toy as Robert wraps his arms around it. The creature drags him further back on its tail, until he’s in deeper water, and he can feel the insistent caress of its dicks. He gasps as they shove their way into him without help this time, stretching him fantastically full again. His eyes widen for a moment before rolling back and fluttering closed as the creature starts fucking into him again. 

Robert groans out staccato noises as his climax builds like they hadn’t stopped in the middle, it’s fast and intense and it makes him press his face against the thing’s tail and twitch around its cocks, The monster’s strange growl-hum grows in volume, and it starts fucking him frenzied, shoving in with reckless abandon. Robert jerks and moans as his oversensitivity skyrockets back into vivid, desperate pleasure, and he’s brought right to, then over the precipice of orgasm again before he can blink. He sinks his teeth into his lip with the feeling, shuddering violently and gasping for air as it is forced out of his lungs. He gets out a struggled murmur of oh fuck just before he passes out from the onslaught of sensations.

>>>

When he comes to, the monster is still steadily fucking into him, and he offhandedly thinks that the thing must have cum in him because he feels full to bursting, and every time it thrusts there is a slosh of thick liquid out around its cocks. Robert feels a lopsided, drunk grin grow on his face as he keens into the thing’s tail. He hunkers himself down, arms tightening around its tail since the thing most likely won’t be done anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this glorious piece (as well as others from mto):  
> http://mto-art.tumblr.com/post/163249652365/dream-dad-suggestion-let-me-make-a-fucking
> 
> I'm so sorry that this utter trash is my only contribution to DDADDS fandom so far. I promise that I will contribute soft, well-written hand holding at some point; I just gotta finish it first. Also, rest assured that when Robert awoke in the morning unable to feel his legs he called Mary "Yes, I'll pick you up and no, I won't ask questions." Christiansen to come get his dumbass.


End file.
